Fly high with the Wings of Freedom
by Avery Z Ackerman
Summary: Spoiler del manga. Homenaje a Sasha Braus. Nunca te olvidaremos, chica patata. Últimos momentos.


_Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

 _¡SPOILER DEL MANGA!_

 _He de decir que para mí era necesario escribir esto. Cuando estaba leyendo el manga y vi a Gabi entrar en el Zeppelin, sabía que íbamos a lamentar una pérdida. Me imaginaba a cualquier personaje secundario, como ese tal Sr. Robof, pero cuando golpeó a Sasha, me quedé sin palabras. No podía creerlo. Sentí alivio al ver que aún hablaba y me relajé bastante con la idea de que todo iba bien, pero cuando Connie comunicó su muerte creo que me vine abajo de una manera brutal. Después de todo, ella ha sido un personaje, no demasiado necesario para la trama, pero era la que traía las mejores escenas de humor, superación e, incluso, que detrás de ese rostro bonachón y esa obsesión por la comida, se escondía una persona con unas emociones y sentimientos a sus compañeros mucho mayores que la de los demás personajes. Por eso y más, deseo lo mejor para Sasha. Espero que vueles alto con las alas de la libertad. Gracias por tantos momentos, nunca te olvidaremos._

 **One-Shot: Fly high with the Wings of Freedom.**

-¡Sube al rápido al Toner! ¡Dile que no parece haber ningún arma capaz de derribar nuestra aeronave!

Jean Kirstein se movía entre los edificios aún no derruidos del distrito donde se había llevado acabo el ataque. Todo había sido devastado. El titán Warhammer absorbido por Eren, el titán bestia derrotado por Levi, el titán carreta y mandíbula sin ninguna oportunidad de levantarse en mucho tiempo y Reiner con la suficiente fuerza como para impedir que Eren siguiera con su masacre pero sin posibilidad de iniciar una contraofesiva.

-¡Tú ve también, Jean! ¡Yo me encargaré del resto! – fue la respuesta del soldado que le acompañaba.

-Te lo dejo, líder de escuadrón.

Jean usó el nuevo equipo 3D para sujetarse al Zeppelin y ascender por fin a un lugar seguro para escapar de aquel panorama horrible y devastador bajo sus pies. Habían masacrado a miles de inocentes. _¿Por qué, Eren?_ Era la pregunta que todos se hacían.

-¡Jean!

-¡Sujétate!

-¡Sí!

Sasha y Connie, sus mejores amigos desde sus inicios en el cuerpo de reclutas, salieron a su encuentro para ayudarlo a subir al Zeppelin.

-¿Con cuántas bajas contamos? – fue la pregunta que Jean hizo a sus amigos una vez pisado un piso "firme".

-Un total de 6 bajas según lo verificado – respondió Sasha.

-La retaguardia de Ramia está aún por llegar – añadió Connie.

-Ya veo… Diablos…

Para Jean, todo este combate era un sin sentido. ¿Cuál era el objetivo de esto? ¿Absorber a todos los titanes? ¿Venganza por parte de Eren por su incapacidad para perdonar y vivir en paz en Paradis? ¿O había algo más tras todo esto?

-Comparado con el daño causado al enemigo, es una victoria mayor. ¡La refriega del nuevo imperio eldiano ha sido un éxito!

Los gritos de júbilo no tardaron en oírse entre los nuevos miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Todos celebraban la victoria aplastante contra los "enemigos". ¿Eran realmente enemigos? Tybur había desvelado, minutos antes la verdad sobre Paradis. Había revelado que realmente no eran monstruos, que la paz existía gracias al rey Reiss que escapó a la isla en un sacrificio propio para que el resto del mundo pueda vivir sin titanes. Pero había reconocido que la paz se veía afectada por un individuo, Eren Jaeger.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo tendremos que hacer esto? ¿A cuántos tendremos que matar? – era la pregunta que Jean hacía. Para él, matar titanes nunca había sido un impedimento, algo que le quitara el sueño, pero ahora, habían matado niños, ancianos, mujeres y soldados, no habían hecho asco a nada a la hora de terminar con vidas ajenas. ¿Cuál era su lucha?

-Lo primero es que estamos vivos. Me disculpo antes los otros camaradas, pero ustedes, chicos, son especiales… Yo… - Connie había abrazado a sus amigos por la espalda con un afecto impropio en un cabeza hueca como él.

Sasha sonrió ante aquel gesto. Después de tanto tiempo, esas personas eran como su familia. Ellos junto con Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Levi y Hange. Ellos eran la última familia que le quedaba. Eran quienes la habían visto madurar, desde un soldado sin experiencia o disciplina, hasta una tiradora extraordinaria que nunca fallaba en su objetivo.

-¡Duele, idiota! ¡No me abraces mientras viste placas de metal, bastardo! – Jean había decidido romper el momento emotivo.

-¿Qué dijiste? Solo los idiotas afeitan sus barbas recién crecidas, por lo tanto, tú eres idiota.

-¿Cuánto falta para la cena?

-Solo espera que volvamos a la isla.

Los tres amigos decidieron descansar un poco, después de todo, habían sido minutos intensos ahí abajo. Mucha sangre, muerte y disparos habían ocurrido en pocos instantes, en lo que había comenzado como una ceremonia de reconciliación mundial entre todos los países del planeta.

-Creo que he escuchado… - dijo Sasha mientras se acercaban al grupo de soldados que festejaban.

-¡Hey! ¡Abajo! – exclamó Jean para que bajaran el tono y escuchar mejor.

-¿El señor Robof sigue fuera? – preguntó Connie.

-Debe subir pronto… - dijo Jean girando sobre sí mismo para observar la puerta abierta del Zeppelin.

No estuvo seguro de lo que vio hasta que era demasiado tarde. Una figura entró girando sobre sí misma. En cuestión de segundos esa silueta, había cobrado forma. La forma de una niña de poco más de catorce años aproximadamente. El tiempo se detuvo para Jean. Su cuerpo no se movió en absoluto mientras observaba la escena antes sus ojos.

Antes de poder moverse, una bala cruzó el espacio que aún quedaba entre la chica y el grupo de soldados. La vio pasar, como si fuera a cámara lenta, frente a sus ojos. Volaba a pocos centímetros de él pero no impactó en su cuerpo.

Un golpe sordo. Un silencio sepulcral. Un dolor en el corazón. Un vacío en el estómago. Todo eso sintieron Jean y Connie en cuestión de segundos, al girarse y ver caer el cuerpo de Sasha contra el suelo.

-¡¿Sasha?! – gritaron al unísono sin aún creer que había pasado.

La furia inundó su cuerpo y alma. El odio, la sed de venganza corrompieron su corazón puro. Jean levantó su arma apuntando a la persona que había acabado con la vida de uno de sus seres más queridos.

Dos disparos se oyeron. Ninguno obtuvo el resultado esperado. Los miembros de la Legión se abalanzaron sobre Gabi y Falco, mientras que Jean y Connie iban a auxiliar a Sasha.

-¡Sasha, despierta!

\- …

-Mucho… ruido… ¿Aún no está… la cena? – la palabras brotaban de su cuerpo pero en su cara se podía notar la falta de cordura. La sangre brotaba de su cuerpo sin mesura, la vida escapaba de su cuerpo por esa herida.

-¡Detengan el sangrado! ¡Cierren la herida! – Jean gritaba desesperado, aún había esperanza.

-¡Sasha, aguanta hasta la isla!.

-Carne…

Sasha perdió el conocimiento mientras un soldado vendaba su herida para intentar contener la hemorragia. Jean capturó a ambos críos para llevarlo ante los altos mandatarios de la operación, Hange y Levi.

-¿Quiénes son estos niños? – fueron las palabras de Levi al ver a Jean entrar.

-Después de asesinar al doctor Robof, se infiltraron en la nave usando el equipo 3D. Parece que Sasha no sobrevivirá al disparo del arma que usaron.

Mikasa y Armin quedaron estupefactos ante la noticia. Sus cuerpos se movieron solos para salir de esa habitación en busca de su amiga. _No podía ser posible_. Esas palabras retumbaban en sus oídos mientras se abalanzaban sobre la puerta que separaba esa habitación de la zona de los soldados.

Eren Jaeger miraba la escena sin ninguna emoción en su rostro. ¿Estaba impactado? ¿Dolido? ¿O esas emociones ya no aparecían dentro de él? ¿Tanta sed de venganza habían nublado tanto su mente que no era capaz de sentir dolor por los demás o por la muerte de un ser querido? ¿Qué había dentro de aquel individuo tras esos cuatro años de paz en Paradis? ¿Dónde estaba ese niño que reía y corría por Shiganshina junto a sus amigos con ganas de saber que había ahí fuera, tras las murallas? Ahora solo quedaba un cuerpo, y un alma corrompida. Eso era el efecto de ver tantas muertes, de perder a tantos seres queridos y de no poder hacer nada para evitarlos. Los efectos causadas por una impotencia que lo recluían entre unos muros y siendo cada vez más acechados por los titanes.

-Sasha… Por favor… - Armin se encontraba arrodillado ante ella mientras las lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos.

-Sasha… - La coraza que solía mantener a Mikasa Ackerman como un ser frío e inquebrantable ahora se encontraba dañada. Lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos mostrando que tras esa máscara se escondía una persona con sentimientos.

-Sasha, por favor… Aguanta… No puedo quedarme solo… Siempre hemos sido un equipo… La pareja de bufones favorita de la Legión… - Connie se había roto completamente, las lágrimas brotaban sin control de sus ojos. Probablemente le habían quitado lo que más quería en su corta vida. – ¿Recuerdas cuando entrenábamos en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo cuando éramos reclutas? Nos lo tomábamos a broma – decía mientras una sonrisa nostálgica aparecía en rostro y acariciaba su pelo -. Y esa vez que tuvimos ese concurso para ver quien hacía la mejor comida… Tu obsesión por la carne hizo que Jean nos ganara con su plato mal preparado, pero nos lo pasamos genial en la preparación. Siempre riendo, siempre pasándolo bien a pesar de vivir en este mundo cruel. Sí, es cruel pero como dijo Mikasa, también es hermoso. Hermoso porque a pesar de haber perdido a mi familia, os encontré a vosotros en medio de la oscuridad, en especial a ti, mi fiel compañera, mi fiel pareja de chistes, los almas de la Legión, aquellos que podían hacer reír incluso en el momento más triste. Pero creo, que sin ti, esos chistes nunca serán iguales… Se encontrarán vacíos, tantos como lo está mi corazón ahora mismo.

Apretó su mano entre las propias, mirándola a los ojos, con una sonrisa triste pero sincera.

-Adiós, amiga mía. Espero que la carne del paraíso sea de tu agrado…

-Car… Carne… - esas fueron las últimas palabras que Sasha Braus pronunciaría jamás. Sus ojos perdieron el último brillo que le quedaba y su expresión desapareció sin dejar un mínimo rastro de vida.

Todos lloraban en silencio alrededor del cuerpo de la tiradora más letal de la Legión. Todos lloraban en silencio la pérdida de alguien que había formado parte esencial en sus vidas durante seis años.

Connie se levantó intentando serenarse lo suficiente como para darle la triste noticia a Jean, quien aún seguía dentro junto a los oficiales. Entró en el lugar mientras unas ligeras lágrimas aún escapaban.

-Sasha… ha muerto…

-Connie… ¿Cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras? – preguntó Jean.

-Dijo… Carne…

-Ts… - Parecía que Eren había dado por fin una mínima expresión de dolor.

-Eren… Sasha murió porque arrastraste a la Legión…

Golpe bajo. Un golpe que Jean le dio metafóricamente a Eren pero que dolió más que uno físico. La culpa… Ese horrible sentimiento volvía a hacerse patente en su corazón. Al igual que con la muerte de su madre, de Hannes y de muchos otros de sus compañeros. En esas ocasiones se había culpado él mismo de dichas muertes mientras que los demás le intentaban hacer ver que se equivocaba, pero en esta ocasión, la culpabilidad había venido directa de sus propios compañeros. Sasha había muerto por fallas de cálculo de un plan suicida mal ejecutado del que él era máximo responsable.

...

-Estamos aquí reunidos para dar la despedida a Sasha Braus, tiradora extraordinaria de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Sus amigos, compañeros y familiares nunca olvidarán a alguien que dio tanto por tan poco, alguien que siempre estuvo para servir y ayudar a quienes estaban a su alrededor, alguien que sacaba sonrisas incluso en los momentos más mórbidos. Esa era Sasha Braus, mi amiga, nuestra amiga…

La misma Historia Reiss se había comprometido a oficializar la ceremonia, quería estar presente en la despedida de una de las pocas amigas que había tenido. Los demás miembros, miraban expectantes desde las sillas colocadas frente a la tribuna donde Historia hablaba, junto al ataúd cerrado que contenía el cuerpo de Sasha. En primera fila, sus amigos inseparables. Connie, Jean, Mikasa, Armin, Eren, Levi y Hange escuchaban el discurso con la cabeza gacha. Unos lloraban, otros recordaban momentos juntos a la chica y otros simplemente miraban un punto fijo en el lugar inmersos en sus propios pensamientos.

-Nunca se olvida a una persona que se quiere y se pierde, simplemente se aprende a vivir sin ella. Nunca se llena el vacío que deja, simplemente se hace un poco menor. Todos los aquí presentes tenemos eso en cuenta. Debemos aprender a vivir sin nuestra querida Sasha, aunque somos conscientes de que el vacío que ha dejado en nosotros, jamás será llenado – dijo mirando esta vez a Connie quien lloraba en silencio-. Vuela alto con las alas de la libertad, Sasha.

 **FIN**


End file.
